Tell Me a Story
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: On Hiatus. AUish...My thoughts on how everything might end...wherein Suzaku and Lelouch find that they are the only friends they have...and need...and wherein the proper ending lies within their actions...will finish after completing my other CG fanfic...
1. Prologue

'_Nowhere to run…nowhere to hide…'_

_That thought ran rampant in their minds as they raced down the darkened cave interior. _

'_No one left, but us…'_

_It seemed cruel, yet ironic that things should end like this for the two allies. Trapped like mice, they ran deeper into the cave until they reached a cavern with what seemed like a shallow lake in the center of the room, and at the side of the room, another passageway. Stumbling around the lake, the two kept running for their lives, knowing that the blood was dangerously gushing out of their wounds. Sadly, the damage had caught up to them both. The slowest gasped and fell down onto the cold, stone ground._

"_Come on, we have to keep running"_

"_Go on without me…"_

_The faster graciously took his friend's hand and carefully dragged him to his feet. _

"_We need to get out of here!"_

"_But…to where?"_

_It seemed impossible to keep moving in the condition that they were in, but they have endured worst. As they neared the passageway, the faster's wounds had started to get to him, and so he leaned against a wall for support, trying hard not to succumb to his wounds. Yet, the slower had fallen limp onto the ground once again, while the faster had sunken to his feet in exhaustion. Using the wall as a crutch, he sat down on the ground beside his ally. In front of him, the slower was laying face down, a pool of blood slowly forming under his body. The slower had noticed that his friend was also sitting in a pool of his own blood. _

"_This is it, Suzaku…"_

"_I can't feel my legs, Lelouch" _

_The two looked at each other, realizing that both looked like Hell. Neither of them could hold in the ironic laughter and let themselves go. They seemed sad in their laughter, yet somewhat sounded content too._

_Lelouch held himself with his back against the wall, trying to stay positive. Suzaku had just enough strength to roll onto his back, slightly closer to his friend. _

"_We screwed up, didn't we Lelouch?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Suzaku laughed, a bit of blood spewing with a cough._

"_How long ago was it Lelouch?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, where did things go wrong with us? What did we do to come to this?"_

_Lelouch saw Suzaku slowly closing his eyes._

"_Stay awake, Suzaku…"_

"_I don't…think I can, Lelouch…"_

"_You have to…you must live…"_

'_To live' Suzaku thought. "You placed that order on me with your Geass…and I've always followed it. But now, I can't feel that strength anymore…"_

_Lelouch became a bit drowsy from the blood loss and was closing his eyes slowly too. Yet he somehow shook off the feeling and looked at his friend. Both of their eyes met. _

"_I want you to live…because you are my…friend…" With a bloody cough, Lelouch began to lose his sight. _

"_Death is closing in on us Suzaku…"_

"_I know Lelouch…I know."_

_Both of them were now nearing their last breaths; their lives passing them by with fading memories. Each began to see phantoms from the past; families, friends, allies, and themselves too. _

"_Tell me Lelouch…"_

_Lelouch turned to his only friend left in the world and wondered what it was Suzaku wanted._

"_Tell me a story, Lelouch…"_

"_Why now?"_

"_Just tell me…a story…anything…"_

_Lelouch paused before responding with a nod. _

"_Forgive me if this doesn't raise your spirits…"_

_Suzaku nodded in reply._

"_There were these two boys…"_

TBC…More to come from me…if that is what you desire…


	2. Two Boys

_Yes, it all began with two boys…_

_They were inseparable, truly…_

_Ah, but what fate brought them changed both for the worse…_

They were young boys of no more than seven years old. Back in those days, both had cherished their times together; playing Tag, catching bugs, normal things two boys would do.

The two had ventured out far into a field overlooking the sea. One of the boys had placed himself upon the ground, looking towards the blue sky. His friend, seemingly curious to what the problem was with his friend, sat down beside him and gazed into the sky as well. The two did not move and just stared into the clouds forming just beyond their reach.

"I wish things would never change" said the boy lying outstretched on the grass.

His friend nodded. "Neither do I, Lammy"

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me Lammy!"

"Oh, I don't have to do that, Kurry!"

The two became enraged by their respective, yet irritating nicknames and chased each other again. It was not out of hatred that they ran; rather, they were somewhat happy to have called each other by those names.

Happiness would not remain when the two began to see dark clouds forming from the horizon.

"We better get going before Nana gets worried about us."

"Yeah…"

And so the two began to travel back to their home when suddenly, a belligerent wind blew their way. Thunder began to strike in the distance.

BOOM! CRASH! CRACK! CLANG!

The two had hastened their previous pace, hoping to dodge the storm's wrath. They had just passed over the hillside when they saw the damage the storm had done. The various towns were aflame; destruction had come and gone in a quick flash. The two became worried and hurried home. When they got there, the house was still standing but danger was still present. As they hurried into the house, they found the house empty…lifeless. Fearing the worst, the two searched the house.

"Nana! Nana, where are you?!"

"If you can hear us, please say something!"

The two searched room after room, yet found no sight of Nana.

"Where could she be?"

"I might know where Nana is…"

"Then show the way!"

The two ran out of the house. Seconds later, thunder struck the house, causing it to burst into flames. The two sat in awe; a few seconds more and they would have been blown to pieces. As they regrouped, they heard a voice.

"Kurry! Lammy!"

The two looked behind them with brightened faces as they saw Nana right in their sights. They rushed to Nana's side and hugged in relief at them being alive.

Over on the hillside again, the three stood in horror at the aftermath. Countless homes were destroyed, lives were to have surely been lost; the land itself was ablaze. Lammy, in terrible confusion as to why this destruction had been created, believed it was the work of a higher power than his own that committed the act. Enraged by the indifference of the creator, he swore to himself that he would one day make that being pay for these crimes. One day, he would get revenge.

_Lelouch opened his eyes and saw Suzaku, eyes closed and looking pale. _

"_S-Suzaku? Y-You awake?"_

_No response._

"_Suzaku, wake up!" He nudged the outstretched hand with his foot. "Suzaku!"_

"_W-What the hell Lelouch?" _

_Feeling somewhat relieved, Lelouch groaned._

"_I can't believe you fell asleep during my story."_

"_I did not…I was just trying to make some sense out of it."_

_Suzaku turned his head toward Lelouch and grinned. _

"_It sucked…"_

"_What did?"_

"_Your story…It was based, no, it was just a different version of that time when the Britannian Army fought to gain Japan."_

_Lelouch chuckled a bit, trying not to use too much energy because of his wounds. _

"_What was worse was the names you gave us…"_

"_Oh, come on…how else should I make story if the story is based off of us…"_

"_In a better way I suppose, Lammy…"_

"_Shut up, Kurry…"_

_The two laughed for a bit, but then became serious a second later._

"_We had been out that day…you and I…Nunnally was still at home…do you remember that day?"_

"_How could I forget that day?"_

_The two cringed at the memory that day. _

"_Nunnally was taken out of harm's way before we got there. Yet, I could not help but feel so angered by how my father chose to annex Japan."_

_Suzaku struggled with keeping the feeling in his arms. _

"_My father as well, Lelouch. It was just senseless fighting…yet he believed in Japan. I wish I too could've believed in Japan like he did."_

_The two fell silent at the mentioning of their fathers. They both had known the acts their fathers took were unjust, but could not feel anything but helplessness at the results. _

"_Well, I told a story to you…now tell me a story Suzaku…"_

"_Really? You want me to tell you a story?"_

_Lelouch shifted from his current position to keep the blood from escaping. "Go for it…"_

_Suzaku waited a bit, taking time to think of a story to tell. When the thought arrived, he turned to Lelouch and saw his friend with his head facing downward. 'I'd better tell one soon' Suzaku thought. _

"_Just don't fall asleep when I start my story, got that?"_

_A slow nod came as a reply, and brought a slight smile to Suzaku._

"_I won't promise anything, Suzaku…"_

"_Just listen, that's all…"_

_Suzaku took a moment to recover a bit from his wounds and opened his mouth to speak._

"_There was a boy…"_

TBC…More to come…if that is what is desired…oh, and I don't own Code Geass or its characters…just so you know…


	3. A Boy's Redemption

_Self Idealism led nothing to become nothing…_

_Self Sacrifice had brought him to where he was now…_

_Maybe it was the promise of redemption that spurred the boy on…_

There was once a boy, traveling alone on a road of his own. He saw nothing but figures in the dust-covered walk. He had been crying, crying and walking towards an unknown destination. He had nothing left despite his life.

The boy had previously lived a wonderful life, a normal yet privileged life. He had friends and family that he cared for deeply. But that is the word that stuck out the most in his existence; "had". He had had those possessions before, the last few things that he would be able to cherish. It was just a short time before he began lamenting for that he had lost at such a young age.

Now, the boy had kept walking, wandering wherever his feet had led him. He did not eat for the land was barren. He hardly slept since the land bore him no bed but the gravel roads and dirt paths.

He wanted to keep walking forward, trying desperately not to turn back at what was lost. But alas, he grew very tired. The constant traveling and lack of nutrition and sleep had made him weak and dreary, until finally he let himself sink to the desolate ground below.

He wished for one thing as his sight went black.

'Please, help me…'

A bright light had blinded him as his sight came back. At that moment he heard various sounds all around him.

"W-Where am I?" spoke the boy

"Shh…don't move young man."

The boy's eyes adjusted to the figure above him. A woman of an adult age looked back at the boy.

"What is going on here?" spoke the boy.

"I found you passed out in the road."

"What is this place?"

"It is my home, or at least what I can call home."

It was a rickety old shack which seemed to fit about maybe five other people inside besides the two. The woodwork was shabby to say the least. The floor was old and showed signs of wearing out in some places. A fire was burning in the middle of the room, an open pot dangling above the fire.

"I'm making some soup for dinner. I hope you could join me for dinner."

The boy was amazed at the offer, not only because he was starving, but because the way the woman was frank with her words. He nodded with the energy he could muster.

That night, the two ate…or rather one had eaten while the other had to be fed.

"It may not be much, but here."

The boy tilted his head up and began drinking the broth. Although it had been a crude mix of vegetables and what little meat was in it, the boy had never been so eager to eat in his life. And although he was helpless to move, he felt glad to be fed by someone.

After dinner, the woman had tended to the boy. The scratches the boy had were bandaged and his clothes were folded. She sat with his head in her lap. Both began to look into the night's sky.

"It's a nice night. Oh, look at the stars."

The boy felt somewhat at ease at that moment. It was a peaceful night.

"I just wish the land would be more beautiful."

The boy felt a teardrop coming onto his face. Instinctively, he knew the woman was sad. He too was sad. The land that was once beautiful had become a wasteland compared to the past.

Just then, a shooting star came by.

"Oh, make a wish young man."

The two closed their eyes and wished. Although the woman wished out loud, the boy wished in silence. Maybe it was not just a wish, but a prayer for the future.

'Please, help the world recover.'

The next morning the boy woke up. He felt more of his energy come back as he sat up. When he turned around, he found the shack to be empty. The boy wondered and worried about the woman who nursed him last night. Maybe she had left for something and will return. Maybe she was coming back from her errands. The boy waited anxiously for her to come back to the shack.

She didn't come back that night.

Again he waited, still no sign.

He waited again, but it was useless.

The boy had enough energy to get up on his feet. He survived by eating what little soup he had wanted. The pot still had soup left, but to the boy, it was for the woman when she returned. But somewhere in his mind, he told himself that she will never come back.

The boy that night cried in solitude. What exactly was he crying about? Was it because the woman was not there with him? Was he crying about his past and those who were gone, whom he had to leave behind? One thing was sure; he had to keep moving forward. He had to live on.

When he had finally recovered, he put on his clothing, bowed to the house, and left.

Without a destination, the boy wandered again. The landscape began to dramatically change as he neared a city. As he examined the people around him, he began to think of his current situation.

'Where will I go now? What should I do now?'

The boy stopped outside a recruiter's office. It was not some place that he would have wanted to turn to, but it was the only choice left he could think of.

'Fighting is not right. This is not the way to go!' The back of the boy's mind screamed in defiance.

"But it is the only way that we can survive at the moment."

It would be years later that the boy would become a man, despite his ideals. The years of training in the military would soon shape him as he is today.

"_And as they say, the rest is history. How's that Lelouch?"_

_Suzaku turned to his friend, feeling glad that Lelouch had not died during his story despite his growing paleness. _

"_It sucked Suzaku."_

"_Oh, and would that mean that yours is better?"_

"_Yeah, no contest between the two there…"_

_The two had no energy left to fight, just enough to laugh the pain away. As their laughs died down, each was left with a morbid sense of survival. _

"_That story, was it like mine?"_

"_Of course…my life was just as hectic as yours after the invasion. When we parted, I had tried to find survivors, but grew fatigued in my search. I had nothing to keep me going, so I chose a desperate way of living the days out. I'm pathetic, aren't I?"_

_Lelouch wondered how Suzaku managed to stay so optimistic about these sorts of things._

"_I wish I could say so, but I'm as pathetic as you are. Trying to live through the days, one atrocity after another, being detached from everyone with hardly anyone by your side, it 's like living in a constant hell that you know you can't get out of."_

_Suzaku cringed at the slight pain from his left side._

"_I'm getting dizzy Lelouch…"_

"_Shake it off Suzaku; don't let it get to you."_

_The sounds of faint footsteps were beginning to get closer to the pair. Lelouch and Suzaku had focused their attention on the opposite entrance of the cave. Suzaku turned to his friend and saw a grave look upon him; panic. Suzaku began to feel faint as he coughed up a storm. This snapped Lelouch back to reality._

"_Suzaku!" Lelouch shot upward, but fell to his knees in pain._

"_L-Lelouch…"_

"_Stop talking, you have to get up!"_

"_L-Lelouch, tell me something…"_

"_No…stop talking…"_

"_C-Can you forgive me?"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Can you forgive me for that time…with your father…" Tears welled up in Suzaku's eyes. "I was so enraged by Euphie's death that…but when I was beside her, she told me to take care of everything, including you…but when you lost your mask…I-I…" Suzaku coughed up more blood, enough so that a streak of blood flowed from the side of his mouth. _

"_I forgive you…Suzaku…" Tears were coming down Lelouch's eyes as well. "I know that I was responsible for her death…but it was another person I did not…" Lelouch grasped his clothing harder, trying to ignore the pain in his right side._

"_Of all the people who have died, there were a few I never wanted to leave me; Euphemia, Shirley, Nunnally, even you…But I was too hardheaded to understand…I killed Euphie to stop her from killing more people due to my uncontrolled Geass. Shirley was shot by Rolo, and at her side, Shirley confessed her feelings to me, saying that she wanted nothing more than to be happy and to make me happy. Even though I was responsible for her father's death, she still…" _

_Lelouch had been resting on his heels to keep him from falling. "I'm the absolute worst type of man to come by. In the end, I had become what my father had become." His gaze went down to Suzaku._

"_So I forgive you Suzaku…"_

"_Then I can forgive you too…" Suzaku's coughs were slowly replaced with gasps for air. _

"_Suzaku!"_

"_I'm tired Lelouch…Too tired now…" Lelouch placed his hand into Suzaku's._

"_Then rest, my friend…"_

_Suzaku nodded faintly and stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts came up to his time with Euphemia. Her smile, her gaze, everything came to Suzaku, who then, before his final breath, saw her figure right before his fading eyes. _

"_E-Eu…p-phie…"_

_Silence hung in the air as Lelouch closed his friend's lifeless eyes. To Lelouch, the loss was great, but the thing he feared the most was not footsteps nor the lingering presence of death that silently approached him, but the one feeling that his friend's death had left him with; solitude. Lelouch had felt solitude before, but not like the solitude right then, with the fact that if he were to live, it would only mean prolonging his eventual death. Lelouch knew that one way or another he would have to die. He had made himself as the enemy of the world, and now, the world was about to close in on him, the final curtain would fall._

"_It's not fair…" Lelouch slammed his fist into the ground, disregarding the pain in both his side and hand and screamed at the top of his lungs. _

"_It's not fair!" _

_The echo was by far the only thing left to comfort his reclusive state. Lelouch was drained of any energy left to fight back. _

'_All is gone…nothing left but to wait for him to come…'_

_Lelouch had begun to finger the object within his coat pocket, right next to his wound. _

_A few moments later, the footsteps came closer to the point that Lelouch had finally figured that the person he waited for the most was in the same room with him. _

_Guns were loaded and poised at Lelouch, whom still had his head down toward the body of his friend. _

"_Lelouch…"_

_No reply came back. _

"_Little brother…"_

_A slight motion came from Lelouch as if to acknowledge the voice. "Schneizel…"_

"_Oh, so you are still alive…I wouldn't have expected any less from you…you were always so persistent when we fought."_

"_Tell me…"_

_Schneizel became a bit more serious when Lelouch spoke._

"_What is it that you are aiming for Schneizel?"_

_Schneizel smirked. "Fine then, let me tell you a story…"_

_Lelouch mentally scoffed. 'Not another story…'_

"_Always one step ahead…"  
_

More to come…if it is desired…

A/N: The whole series is nearly ending…It will be epic…oh, and I may be editing my story to fit the recent episodes…but still will have my own twists…Oh, and thanks for the reviews you guys.


	4. One Step Ahead

_One step ahead…_

_Just one step ahead…_

_Always one step ahead of the game…_

_One step ahead of everyone else…_

Ah yes, how can the story begin without a main character? Ah, but this story's main character is anything but a main character. No, let us call it the leading role.

The boy had always been aware of his placement in the world, highly ranked above the commoners. Yes, this boy was of the privileged few in the world.

Gifted with intelligence and craft, the boy was praised among the rest of the people. He had everything a normal boy could ever want; wealth, fame, and a steady living.

Absolutely everything was no more than fabulous for the boy indeed. Yet, despite his gifts and prestige, a looming fear began to grow in the little lad's mind.

You see, the boy had been privileged and all, but as they say, such things come at a great price. "Nothing is for free in the world"; the boy knew this all too well.

His family had a history you see. Although young, the boy knew the truth behind the family he had loved.

Although it is common among royalty to fight for succession, the boy's family was much more different in these terms.

On the surface, the family was considerate and well-mannered, but underneath, their feelings were much more hostile. The adults knew well who had the chance to obtain the crown, but were determined to tip the succession into their children's favor. The boy's eldest brothers and sisters knew ways to keep the chance in their favor.

It was a constant battle between siblings, although quiet and subtle. The boy had known that he was more than capable to gain the throne. He had no fears of whoever got into his way, until his younger brother began to strive in his own way.

The two would duel in all sorts of matters, yet the boy had always been the victor. It would seem to have been futile to continue such gestures of unimportance. But it wasn't until the younger brother had challenged him into a game of strategy, a sort of "battle of wits" if you must. Much to the boy's surprise, the younger brother had played on par with him. But it ended just like any other challenge the two had before.

How is it that the boy continued to succeed in life? The answer is simple; keep one step ahead of everyone else. It was that same spark that would create him into the man that he is today.

"_Lelouch, do you understand now?"_

_No response came back._

"_Your plans, your strategies, all of them were still useless when it came to me. All of the cards were in my hand; all I had to do was to force you into making the first move."_

_Lelouch kept his head down, surprising Schneizel a bit. _

"_I guess it is no use trying to explain something to you."_

"_Tell me, Schneizel…"_

"_What was that?"_

"_Do you always think like that? Having others make the first move just to gloat about being refined and calm?"_

_Schneizel smirked. "As I said, I'm always a step ahead of everyone else."_

"_Is that why you killed off the rest of the family?"_

_Schneizel was surprised by the remark. "Always one step ahead of everyone else…"_

"_So, you justify their murder with such a simple saying?"_

"_You know as well as I that ambitions require some sacrifices…"_

"_I suppose that Nunnally is also one of those sacrifices?"_

"_Such is the tragic flaw of royalty; where one succeeds, others fail."_

_Schneizel had scoffed a bit at the irony of such actions. "To me, she is just another pawn waiting to be used…"_

_Lelouch coughed a bit and raised his head slowly, revealing a cold gaze at Schneizel. _

"_And I suppose that you find her more valuable than yourself, right Lelouch?"_

"_I may not be as cold-hearted as you, but there is one thing that I do better than you ever could."_

"_And what might that be?"_

_Lelouch paused for a moment. His mind replayed the moments of his life that showed him kindness and laughter. _

"_I know how to be considerate." _

_Schneizel had frowned at Lelouch's words._

"_I know who is dear to me, people who should not be sacrifices for my own gain." _

'_It may have been too late to realize it, but I knew how to appreciate them.'_

"_I can perfectly see that you cannot do that simple task."_

_Schneizel smirked once more. "But then, look at where those feelings have gotten you now. Albeit that I may not know the same things you know Lelouch, but unlike you, I can easily accept the consequences of my actions."_

"_I don't think you can, Schneizel…"_

"_Then prove me wrong Lelouch."_

_Lelouch thought up of ways to disprove his brother. It had hit him right then._

"_I know how you are lying."_

"_And how is that?"_

"_Because I'm still here Schneizel…I'm still alive, still standing in front of you."_

_Schneizel felt a bit rattled by that comment and begun laughing loudly for a moment then spoke._

"_I'm surprised that you would say that now…even though you are basically staring at your own death."_

_The soldiers began to tense up as they poised their guns at Lelouch. Lelouch stared down at the soldiers, scanning the positions they were in. Not surprisingly, the soldiers were all within the cavern. Lelouch smiled to himself._

"_Now Lelouch, what will you do about your situation? It is futile to escape."_

"_Oh, I was never thinking about escaping…brother!"_

_A 'click' echoed in the cavern. Suddenly, a few mini-explosions were set off. The blast had originated from each of the entrances. Farther into the caves, a few more explosions could be heard mixing with the sounds of crashing rocks. The soldiers ran in panic, some were crushed under the falling rubble. When the dust settled, about a handful were left in the cavern, along with Lelouch and Schneizel who had remained unscathed. _

"_So, you still had a trick up your sleeves Lelouch?"_

"_Yes, all thanks to this."_

_Lelouch pulled a trigger from his coat pocket and showed it to Schneizel and the troops. The guns were automatically upon the trigger and Lelouch. _

"_I wouldn't shoot if I were you guys. I had already bugged this place before with more explosives than you think. With another push, this whole cavern will collapse."_

_Schneizel was a bit annoyed with Lelouch's persistence. _

"_Now neither of us can leave."_

"_I should have dealt with you years ago…"_

"_And that is your flaw Schneizel…you think everything will go just as you planned. Well now, was getting stuck in a cavern really part of your plan?"  
_

_Schneizel's hand soon tightened._

"_I thought not. So, what I want you to do is to think about your life. Have you ever planned on me coming back from the "dead" and taking my revenge? Did you ever plan on ever getting rid of me? I don't think so, and neither is it that easy. Now let me tell you a story Schneizel…"_

_Lelouch took in a deep breath._

"_You see, what I learned from being a noble was being persistent in my ambition. When no one was there to help my sister and me out, I strove to stay alive. I clung to the belief that I would get my revenge and help change the world by getting rid of my father…it was the sole purpose that I ever had. I had to lie and cheat my way into young adulthood, while still trying to keep my identity under wraps. I became more and more bored with this existence, until C.C came along. I had gained power, power that I needed to make a difference. I made a difference; I had taken the first step towards having the retribution that I could be satisfied with. I had ultimately paid the price for such things like that. I lost everything just for my own sake. Everything betrayed me, including my sister, and yet I was fine with that. And now…"_

_Lelouch had begun coughing up some blood. After it subsided, he continued._

"_Now I see that in order to correct the world, the world my father made, the world that I created, and the world you sought would be the last of the sacrifices…"_

_Lelouch's thumb had pressed down on the trigger._

"_This is checkmate, Schneizel."_

_Lelouch threw the trigger at Schneizel. As it flung into the air, the soldiers aimed their guns at Lelouch. Schneizel gave the command and thus the troops fired their rounds. As the bullets blazed, Lelouch did not falter, not one bit. The feeling left his body the instant he flung the trigger, so one can say when the bullets came they had hit nothing but a corpse._

_When the bullets stopped, Schneizel picked up the trigger that Lelouch flung. When he examined the trigger, Schneizel felt a bit relieved._

"_What a way to go out, Lelouch…Too bad you were the only one who…"_

_A ticking sound began to echo in the cavern. The soldiers were searching vigilantly at the walls of the cavern. They found no sign of bombs around the cavern. Schneizel on the other hand looked at the trigger in his hand. His eyes were wide in both astonishment and dread. When the ticking noise stopped, Schneizel could only say a few words to his most formidable opponent._

"_One step ahead…"_

_In an instant, a pink glow began to engulf the cavern and everyone in and around the room. The glow began to grow larger and larger, until the final explosion came, decimating the whole island, leaving no trace behind. It was a FLEIJA bomb hidden within the trigger itself. It was Lelouch's ultimate last resort._

_The blast could be seen from both Japan and the Damocles. Everyone could see it; soldiers, the Knights of Rounds, the Black Knights, and even the delegates Lelouch had held hostage. All were in complete confusion as to why a FLEIJA bomb was detonated on the island. Many were questioning the reason how it was detonated there. Some were silent in awe as the bomb receded. To a special few, the reason was clear; the war had ended with the blast's detonation. _

_High within the sky, the Damocles warship had begun its self-destruction sequence. At the final altitude, the Damocles began to explode, bursting into flames. The interior began first, and then the exterior exploded after withholding the pressure. Below, the Black Knights began to cheer as word of the Damocles's destruction spread. To most, victory was now obtained; to some, anxiety had begun to set in._

___

* * *

_

The two kids gazed across the barren land. The destruction that had been covering the land slowly died down over the days. The boys heaved a sigh at the major loss of beauty the land once had before.

'_Hey, Lelouch…'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Do you think things can get better?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean, will things ever be right again between Japan and Britannia?'_

_Lelouch tried to suppress the rage building within his soul. Bitterly, Lelouch spoke._

'_I cannot guarantee that things will get better, so long as my dad is Emperor. But I hope that things will get better.'_

_Suzaku sighed at his friend's reply._

'_I hope so too…'_

_For a moment the two stood in silence, gazing at the devastation. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon. Even though the land was destroyed, the sun had somehow revealed the beauty left within the land itself._

'_Lelouch…are we still going to be friends?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean, are we still friends?'_

_Lelouch sighed and smiled. _

'_Of course, no matter what happens…'_

'_No matter our course in life…'_

_The two grasped each others' hand and shook on it. _

'_No matter what we become, we will always be friends!'_

'_Friends to the very end!'_

_The two threw their hands up in acknowledgement, smiling one more time._

To be continued…if desired…

A/N: I hope I could get this done before the final episode…(highly doubt it)…but I hope this can give you some relief…thanks for the support…


	5. Aftermath

**One year later…**

_The troubles of the previous war have slowly diminished as news spread of the Demon King's death, along with his cruel knight. The world is now governed not by those driven on militaristic domination, but by those whom advocate peace and prosperity. Indeed, it seemed that the world as a whole had grown tired of the constant fear of sparking another atrocity that had once ruled the land before. Nations, one by one, had extended a peaceful hand to its comrades and neighbors, despite the dreadful background each had._

_Along with this, the formation of the U.W.N.F., the United World Nation Federation, has succeeded in bringing about a new, peaceful way to help the ailing nations still struggling from the previous dictatorship. Headed by representatives of each major nation, and supported by representatives of minor nations, the U.W.N.F. has become widely popular and highly respected. _

_The people rejoiced every day with newly invigorated smiles. Civilians, former soldiers, and former "Black Knight" comrades also greeted each day with a smile. And although smiles were abundant, the people could never forget the past. This new world was created from the blood of the old. People have accepted this belief, not knowing full well exactly what was done to do so. _

_The recovering nation of Japan has now prospered thanks to the efforts of the U.W.N.F. and its representatives, Kaname Ohgi and Kaguya Sumeragi. In association with China's representatives, Li Xingke and the Empress Tianzi, the U.W.N.F. was persuaded to make their boldest move; helping with the recovery of the former Britannian Empire. It was, of course, forced into debate automatically by the U.W.N.F. delegates, and popularly opposed by most of the world. Britannia had indeed left a scar on the world and had basically caused almost all of the suffering of each nation. _

_In its defense, the temporary representatives of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and her "now youngest" sister, Nunnally vi Britannia have admitted to the actions defined by the delegates and openly displayed their willingness to change for the better. Over time, the U.W.N.F. was convinced to accept them as representatives and allowed the necessary aiding in rebuilding the Britannian Empire, but had placed a few restrictions upon the process. The restrictions were common; abolishment of royalty class, equal distribution of aid, etc. These were met by few complaints, but it was the only way to start rebuilding the image of Britannia, or rather the "new" Britannia. _

**A few months ago…**

_The headquarters of Britannia's representatives was left to the U.W.N.F. delegates. Nearly all nations were against the responsibility of harboring the Britannian representatives. And even though the Chinese and Japanese nations were volunteering to keep custody, the decision made by the U.W.N.F. was that the representatives would be held on Horai Island, previously home to the "Black Knights". It was the responsibility of both nations to keep an eye on them. _

_At the island, the representatives were met with no cheers, yet no scowls. It was an okay situation despite the "looked-down-upon" silence from some of the Japanese spectators.  
_

"_Here we are."_

_A large building stood in front of the representatives._

"_Isn't this…" It was the same building that Cornelia was recovering in after being shot by Schneizel._

"_I know it may seem nostalgic, but we've made some alterations to the building."_

"_Now, it's a sort of hotel for tourists to put it simply."_

_The company headed through the glass doors. Nostalgia hit Cornelia as she gazed at the newly refurbished interior. It had been months since her admittance into the structure, but the memories of being brought here came in an instant, as if it happened just yesterday. _

"_Here, we'll take the elevator." _

_The giant brass-colored doors opened to the group and soon they were on their way up. Cornelia gazed out from the clear window behind her and saw just how different the building had changed. When the elevator stopped, the group exited into a surprisingly elegant hallway. The metallic floor was now covered in red carpeting, the walls now adorned with lighting fixtures and wallpaper with a yellow-brown tone. It was definitely amazing at how much of a difference a few months could provide. _

"_Here's your room."_

_Cornelia turned toward a surprisingly metallic, sliding door. When it opened, she saw that the room was wide and similar to the hallway. Elegance was just one word for the room. As Cornelia wheeled Nunnally into the room, the atmosphere was beginning to change to a more pleasant feel. _

"_We will leave you two alone for now. The key to the room will be on the desk over to your right."_

"_Thank you. But why are you leaving the key with us?"_

_The two Japanese representatives paused for a moment._

"_We know it may be a risk, but our intentions are the same."_

"_We want to keep this peaceful world intact. But first, old grudges must be put aside. The others at the U.W.N.F. don't believe your intentions are true, but they are letting their minds cloud their reasoning. Whether or not Britannia wants to join, the scars that its rulers have left on the world still remain. We have hoped that the world would turn better, and now it is."_

_Cornelia took a moment to understand what was said. "So there isn't a chance that Britannia can be totally forgiven?"_

"_To put it bluntly yes. We personally have no grudge against you, but due to popular consensus, any precaution must be utilized to prevent another disaster."_

"_We understand…" Cornelia faced the other two and bowed toward them in humility. "Thank you for telling us about the situation."_

_The two bowed in respect. "No problem. Now, we must get going." The two turned toward the door._

"_Peace…" _

_Cornelia and the two representatives turned their heads towards Nunnally. _

"_A hope for a peaceful world…"_

"_Yeah…a peaceful world…" With that, the two representatives left. _

_Cornelia was surprised to hear Nunnally speak. _

"_Through the death of countless others…and through the death of my beloved family…"_

_Cornelia knew what Nunnally meant by "family" all too well. There was no reason for her to argue with Nunnally, all the more when it came to the subject of "that". She knew that fact all too well after the war. But it didn't stop her from voicing what she thought on the subject at hand._

"_Please Nunnally, for the sake of…"_

"_Sister Cornelia!" Cornelia was startled by the harsh tone in Nunnally's voice. After a quick breath, Nunnally spoke again._

"_I'm tired Cornelia…please let me rest."_

_Cornelia felt a bit uneasy with Nunnally's comment, but knew she couldn't do anything about it, at least nothing to better the situation. Cornelia knew the fits Nunnally would have when the subject veered toward her family, mainly her brother. The best thing to do was to let her have her way. So Cornelia helped Nunnally into the bed, but not by laying her on her back. Cornelia knew that when Nunnally was like this, she would not want to fall asleep, but rather sit up in bed. And so, Cornelia sat Nunnally upright while taking a seat on the bed next to her. Silence was the wall that separated the two. _

_Hours passed by and for most of the stay, silence was kept between the two sisters. They would eat when given food, and when night came, bathed together in silence. When Nunnally was in her bed, Cornelia felt a bit at ease that the day was done. As night fell and sleep entered the two, it seemed that the stagnant silence was slowly disappearing. _

_Nunnally had been fidgeting around in her bed, silently mumbling to herself. Sometimes she was clearly speaking quietly and other times inaudibly. She was stuck in her dreams._

* * *

"_I can't see…"_

_She knew that there was a figure in front of her._

"_Please wait…"_

_The figure was running from her._

"_Don't leave me here. Wait!"_

_She could not catch up to the figure. Suddenly, a flash of red blurred her mind._

"_What is this?"_

_Sounds of bullets flying and bombs exploding filled the air._

"_Please, help me…save me…"_

_Screams of people running and death cries circled her thoughts._

"_Save me, brother…brother…"_

_A voice spoke to her: "N-Nunnally…"_

"_Lelouch…I'm right here…please save me…"_

_The voice was fading from her ears.  
_

"_No, don't leave…Lelouch, don't leave me…"_

_The voice said her name once more: "N-N-Nunna…lly…"_

"_Lelouch…Lelouch…Lelouch!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Cornelia woke up to her sister's cries. Instinctively she knew what her dream was about. She spoke her name to calm her down. It had taken a few moments to recognize the voice, but Nunnally knew that she had woken up her sister. Tears streamed down her face as she sank deeper into Cornelia's embrace. Cornelia reassured her by stroking her back, patting it to comfort Nunnally. Cornelia remembered doing such things with Euphemia when she was sad or hurt, and knew that things would get better.

_She also knew that it wouldn't help since this wasn't the first time Nunnally had the nightmare. She knew that the pain would die down along with the sobs and tears, but the pain would linger as she sat alongside her sister. It was something that she had gotten used to doing after the first time. It was the only way to help the situation. But by the morning things would be slightly better, except the air would become tensed with fragile solace. _

_The days passed by and the tension died down, leaving behind a sort of insecurity between the two. But it was something they had to get over before the meetings with the world representatives. Each meeting was tougher than the last; each filled with inquiries and updates on and about the progress of Britannia's image "renewal". There was hardly any moment that Cornelia and Nunnally could use to point out Britannia's good points. By the end of the day, both were tired of the constant hounding from each country. 'But it is for the peaceful world' thought Cornelia. And tomorrow would be like any other day too. _

_Cornelia left early for the meeting alone. She had told Nunnally that she would deal with the representatives alone this time. Nunnally could tell that Cornelia was sparing her from the constant barrage of slander by the reps, but said nothing and allowed herself to accept the lie. Alone in the room, Nunnally stayed in bed, gazing out the window, even though she was blind, towards a place unknown. She heard a sound of feet stepping upon the carpeted floor._

"_Sister Cornelia?" she said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "No…you are not my sister…"_

"_You are right…" said the person as she stopped partway between herself and Nunnally. _

"_What do you want, C.C.?" Nunnally could recognize the voice that spoke and determined that it was C.C., and was right. C.C., unseen to Nunnally, had changed over the months; her now short, green hairstyle replaced her originally long, flowing hair, and her golden eyes had lost some of its previous luster, leaving nearly a yellow-bronze color to take its place. Yet despite these changes, her physical form remained the same. _

"_I ask you again, why are you here?"_

"_No reason" she spoke in her normal, nonchalant tone. _

_Nunnally couldn't help but hold in the little bit of anger that she had for C.C. She knew what had been going on between her brother and the woman standing beside her now; the contract that bound her brother to his final, yet personal fate. If there was ever a person she could hate it had to be C.C., but she hated herself more for the same reason. _

"_I have come to give you a gift" spoke C.C. _

_Nunnally's head shifted a bit towards C.C. Curiosity had, for the most part, cleared some of the tension hanging in the air. _

"_Give me your hand."_

_Nunnally hesitated for a moment, feeling cautious as to what the gift could be, but even more cautious since she was blind. The gift was passed into Nunnally's hands. She fingered the object slowly, tracing its outline and various features. _

"_This is…" Nunnally felt similar outlines on the device; one of which was the outline of a triangle facing right. _

"_Press the button."_

_Nunnally felt a bit nervous when C.C. asked her to do such a thing. _

"_You have nothing to worry about Nunnally."_

_For a moment she hesitated, trying to grasp at any reason to not press the button. Eventually, her insecurity disappeared as she plunged her thumb onto the button. _

_**Click. Ka-chick. Wreeeee**__…_

"_Hello…"_

_Nunnally froze at the sound of the familiar voice, one that she had not heard for what seemed like forever. _

"_If you are listening to this, then what I have foreseen is true, hopefully. This is the legitimate last log of the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. This is my, Lelouch vi Britannia's last log."_

_Nunnally was awestruck; it was indeed her brother's voice, the genuine article. Somewhere in her mind, she had fought the urge to cut the message short and to not listen to it in total. But her curiosity had kept her away from the 'stop' button. C.C. had sat down upon the bed parallel to Nunnally as the recording played. Both had listened in silence._

"_Let me tell you a story, you who are listening to this message. It all started that faithful day…"_

To be continued, if desired that is…

A/N: Whew, another chapter done. It takes me a while to figure out how to continue stories, but the main problem I have is completing the stories I create. Even now I have not completed a single story of mine (except one-shots). Please, don't be mad if I don't get to finish a story…its just that I can't find the drive to see things end (this also pertains to some real life things like video games and books). Well, thanks for listening, and hope to have you read through my stories, including this one. Thank you.


	6. Author's Note

A/N: First off, I'm sorry that I have not uploaded for this story in such a long time...I'm wondering if you all, my readers, are still interested in this story. It is my fault entirely that I have not updated, and let me say I'm sorry. So starting now, I'm posting this to most, if not all of my unfinished work here on fanfiction. Depending on the response, I will either move along and continue the story, or delete it completely.

Thanks for all of your support these years I've been active. Hope to come back with better, well thought out material.

-UndyingSpirit


End file.
